Forbidden Union
by GeekGothHybrid
Summary: What would happen if a forbidden union between oppsite sects: A Ventrue prince and a Lasombra princess fell in love? What might the repercussions of such a union be? Would it shake the very foundations of the vampire world? Based On Vampire the Masqerade


**Forbidden Union By Josh T.**

Background Information:

In the beginning, their was Cain, he was the first of us. God struck Cain with the mark, this mark was the Curse of Vampirism. Cain wondered in his exile for killing his brother Able. Eventually Cain awoken his powers as a vampire, he also found he could sire childe to ease his loneliness. Cain sired 3 childe, and with these childe he founded the first city. But all didn't go as Cain had planned, his childe fought among themselves, siring their childer. From Cain, the first generation, his 3 childe, the Amuthusila, second generation, sired 13 childe, the mythical third generation, the Methusia. From Cain's grandchilde of the third generation, came the 13 great clans of vampire. The childe of Cain, the second generation, used their childe to fight and attack their fellow. So Cain's grandchilde sired their own childe to fight for them. Cain left the first city, to continue his exile after reaping what he had sowed, before he left however, he forbade the creation of anymore vampires. His request was ignored, and Cain's childe, their childe, and their childe after them continued to fight. God tried to distroy the vampires, using a great flood. It is not sure how meny vampires servived but it is generally accepted that the Amuthusila and the Methusia servived. They founded the Second city. As so, the vampire continued to fight themselves, and continued siring childe. During the 12th century, the humans, who the vampire prayed upon, rose up and started to fight back. The Inquisition was formed, meny mortals and immortals were killed by the Inquisition. Many of the vampires agreed that they needed to keep their activities away from the prying eyes of the mortal public. Thus the first sect Calmaria was formed.

Calmaria consisted of 7 of the 13 great clans. Calmaria is the enforcer of the Traditions. These are the laws and guidelines that, in a perfect world, all vampires are to follow. There are six traditions. The first Tradition : _The Masquerade, _vampires are not to reveal their natures to anyone not a vampire, doing so is punishable by death. The second Tradition : _The Domain_, the area which you control is your responsibility, all will respect you, and none may challenge your word. (This is usually reserved for the Prince or Princess of a city or those given an area to control by the Prince or Princess) The third Traditions :_ The Progeny_, You may only sire with the permission of the Prince or Princess, if you do sire without permission then you and your childe are to be slain. The fourth Tradition : _The Accounting_, you are in charge of your childe, you are responsible for what your childe does, their sins are yours. The fifth Tradition : _Hospitality_, You will present yourself to the Prince or Princess of a foreign city, if they don't accept you, you must leave. The sixth Tradition : _Destruction_, You can't destroy other vampires, the right to kill is given only to the sire of the childe, only the Prince or Princess can call a blood hunt.

There is only one Prince or Princess, they are the ruler of the entire city, every major city has a Price or Princess. They have complete control of their city. As such they have several very powerful rights, Right to Progeny, only they can freely create childe. Other kindered must obtain permission, most Princes and Princesses are reluctant to let others sire, somewhat out of paranoia but mostly because overpopulation threatens the Masquerade as a whole, across the world. The have the protection of the elders : The Primogen (the group of the most powerful vampires, all second to the Prince or Princess in power, individually, in a city) usually supports the Prince or Princess, as long as they maintain order and control, preserves the masquerade and protects the city in times of trouble. Political Power : In Calmaria the Prince or Princess is almost always given respect and has greater status then other kindered. The Prince or Princess has control over their domain, which includes the entire city. Any traveling vampires or hopeful residence must present themselves to the Prince or Princess, failing to do so will usually incurs the wraith of the Prince or Princess. As a Prince or Princess you have the power to restrict or limit the feeding grounds of vampires in your domain, this is usually done to preserve the Masquerade. This can be a certain place, like a park or a square, or it might be a certain group of people, like children or police. Disobeying this order can be very dangerous and the Prince or Princess can punish those who disobey on the grounds of breaking the Masquerade. Another luxury that is given the Prince or Princess is domain over your enemies, they can call a blood hunt on those who have have grievously broken the tradition(s). A Prince or Princess can't punish at will, if they over step their bounds the Primogen may revoke their support, however what constitutes a violation can be stretched pretty far, but can still be broken.

The powerplays and intrigues that swarm around any Prince or Princess are rarely dull. When several elders jostle for greater position and access to the Prince or Princess's, unlife can get downright exciting. Each vampire has her own way to attempt to sway her ruler to her side, whether through cajolery, flattery, trickery or even threats if the stakes are high enough. Through it all, the players practice studied disinterest in the whole messy business, but only a fool would believe it. Pushing matters to the point of a coup d'etat or abdication is ill advised - power vacuums can mean blood in the streets - but the elders play more than one game in the corridors of power.

The primogen usually serve as check and balance against the power of the Prince or Princess, while seeking to advance their own or their clan's agendas. The bickering of the primogen can bog down the simplest of decisions and cause as much or more trouble than a prince's highhanded pronouncements.

The struggle between and among prince and primogen is by no means the sole component of the kindred's political game. The prince versus the elders, clan versus clan, elder versus neonate (lower ranking vampire, only been around for 200 to 500 years), traditionalist versus anarch - add in personal vendettas, revenge, greed, alliances and power mongering, and one has a very unsettled mix that can change from night to night.

Over the centuries, certain positions have sprung up in the cities. Some assist the prince in keeping order; others began more as "vanity" positions, but became more solidified and codified as time went on.

- The Primogen - The primogen are the assembled elders of each clan in a city. Most often, each clan has a representative primogen, but in some cities a prince refuses to allow a given clan to place a member on this council of elders. In theory, primogen represent their clans among the political body of elders, but in practice the primogen are more often an "old vampires' club" and an incestuous nest of treachery and favor-currying. Primogen - the term refers to individual members as well as the collected body - convene at the prince's discretion. In cities with powerful or despotic princes, the primogen may he nothing more than a figurehead, while in other cities princes govern solely at the whim of the elder council.

It is worth noting that the prince is often not the primogen for his clan. Although some Kindred claim that having duplicate clans involved in the political structure weighs matters in favor of that clan, no one is really in a position to change it

.

**The Sheriff**- Most sheriffs are appointed by the prince and approved by the primogen. While the job description may vary from city to city, the sheriffs prime job is to be the prince's "enforcer," the vampire who hauls offenders into court, keeps order on the streets, and generally stands ready to assist with the "muscle" aspects of ruling. Sheriffs may select deputies, who occasionally require the prince's approval.

**The Harpies** - These Kindred pride themselves on being the social managers of Elysium. They traffic in gossip and social maneuvering, and status is their coin. With the right or wrong word to a prince, they can make or break a vampire's place in the city. This position is rarely appointed outright; over time, those with the skills to be harpies tend to rise to the top. Most are unimpressed with displays of bluster and demonstrate remarkable insight into vampire nature. Bucking a harpy will assure one a place at the bottommost rung of the ladder of power for years to come.

**The Whip** - Primogen occasionally keep whips as assistants. Not much different from the whips in mortal government, the whip's job is to goad and encourage discussion and decision-making during clan meetings, and to keep the clan updated on their primogen members' doings. Whips are selected by the primogen.

**The Seneschal** - This is one position that many princes would like to do without, but which occasionally is necessary. One prince described the filling of this position to be akin to choosing which knife to put at her throat. A seneschal is meant to be a chamberlain, a second-in- command and an advisor to the prince. At any time, he may be asked to step into the prince's place if she leaves town on business, abdicates or is slain. Naturally, a prince wishes to have final authority on such an important position, and many have fought endlessly with their primogen over the subject. This is a dangerous position in more ways than one - familiarity with the subject can give one ideas..

**The Keeper of Elysium** - The keeper is in charge of what goes on in Elysium. A Toreador wishing to display her latest work, a Tremere wanting to give a lecture, or a Brujah scheduling an open debate on princely policies - all must clear things with the keeper, who can cancel or approve an event on the grounds of preserving the Masquerade. The keeper is responsible for ensuring that mortals do not enter the area during Elysium and that events run smoothly. Most keepers are appointed by the prince, often with the stipulation that their appointment is conditional until their qualifications are assured.

**The Scourge** -As the nights grow more and more violent and the cities fill with unknown Kindred, some princes have resurrected this ancient position. Essentially, the scourge patrols the borders of a princedom, seeking out and often destroying newcomers who have failed to present themselves. Caitiff, as well as the fledglings of the 13th, 14th and 15th generations, have much to fear from the scourge. In some cases, even vampires who have followed protocol fall victim to the scourge, as princes reflexively react to fears of overpopulation and espionage. A few scourges are Assamite assassins under contract to a prince.

The Elysium is a no-man's land of sorts, every city have one. No humans, no fighting, no rude or obnoxious behavior, you must be polite and this is an area where talking, and intelligent conversations can be given. It is also a place where someone can show off some work, give a lecture and give general information to vampires as a whole. Similar to a news station that you go to and hear instead of watching it on the TV, but instead of the weather, you hear about new vampires, new information and general gossip.

The Brujah, they compose largely of rebels, they are very passionate about what causes they support, if any, in their ranks are some of the most violent vampires, they are nicknamed the Rabble. They are usually very unorganized as of the modern night. However they flock to causes, and their violent tenancies, make them excellent foot soldiers for those causes.

The Gangrel are nomadic loners who are probability the closes to their inner nature. Gangrel usual do not sully themselves with the city like nearly every other vampire, but how they avoid constant confrontation with the Werewolves is yet unknown. The Gangrel are the shapeshifters of the vampire world, most of the "Outsiders" are able to change their shape. And they are legendary for their ability to survive and thrive in the most inhospitable environments. The Gangrel's weakness stems from their close contact with their inner nature as most display something of an animal, be it longer nails, snarling voices, a tail or even scales or feathers, nearly every Gangrel vampire has something of the beast.

The Malkavian, even other damned give the Malkavian clear birth, for their cursed blood has made very single vampire of this clan, insane. Most of the Malkavian's insanity however are not easily recognizable, making them very dangerous. The lunatics, as they are known, have always caused some kind of change when they come in contact with them, although they don't instigate war, or topple governments, they make a subtle change on the vampire, or kindered society bringing chaos where ever they go.

The Nosferatu, these sorry vampire's weakness is very apparent, they're twisted and deformed. For their deformation they are loathed and ostracized by their fellow kindered. The Embrace makes takes several weeks, turning from humans to horrid monsters, they are left physically and emotionally twisted. They are however know to be more level-headed and practical then their fairer kindered, avoiding obsession, fits and rages. They're know as the Sewer Rats because they mostly make their haven in the Sewers and other remote or abandoned places. The Nosferatu are forbidden to be seen above ground, as their very appearance is a violation of the Traditions, given their grotesque appearance.

Toreador or Degenertes as they are nicknamed. They're usually elegant, flamboyant, brilliant, ludicrous, visionary and dissipated. They always seek something of beauty, art, music, poetry or people. Whatever they do they do with a passion, the same is said of what they are, they are with a passion. They call themselves cultivators of the best of humanity, trying to keep someone's talent forever by embracing that person. They are the most connected to the mortal world then any other clan. They don't see mortals as pawns or just food, Toreador are the vampire clan who're most likely to fall in love with a mortal, they surround themselves with the most elegant luxurious things - and people – that the wold has to offer. They have become decadent though, this decadence has become their weakness whenever they see, hear or smell something truly beautiful they need to control themselves or they will be entranced by it, unable to break free.

Next are the Tremere, they are known as the Warlocks, they are dreaded, mistrusted, feared and reviled. They're a singular insular vampire clan, but they aren't ignored. They are named Warlock for good reason. Legend has it that a cabal of human mages used a ritual over the body of an Amuthuslia and by that way gained the Curse of Vampirism. They were attacked by all kindered of all clans. To survive they had to adept their magic since they couldn't perform human magic, they made a magic called blood sorcery, or Thaumaturgy. With it they were able to survive the constant attacks. They are a "young", "recent" clan, only starting in the Dark Ages with their great ritual. The Warlocks are very good at playing diplomacy and intrigue but are weary for the elders of no less then three clans owe them and have yet to repay the Warlocks. Many major cities have a chantries houses, well defended places, part university, monastery and stronghold. They gather their and study their magic safe from the eyes of their fellow kindered.

Blue blood are the nicknames of those vampires in the clan Ventrue. They really are the Royalty of the vampire race. The populate the ranks of high society, aristocrats, lawyers, executive types, blue collars. Most other vampires loath them for they take the higher echelons of both the mortal and immortal worlds. However when theirs a problem, most vampires look to the blue bloods. Of all the 13 great vampiric clans, the Ventrue are the ones with the most "fingers in the pie" of both worlds. Almost all of the Ventrue vampires share one sin in common, Pride it is their greatest strength and weakness. They pride themselves on their positions and also their burdens. One of their few redeeming qualities is that the face their burdens with pride as well. Taking on challenges head on and with courage, stoically bearing their burdens. Their weakness: they can only drink the blood of a certain type of individual, such as virgins or children.

But their can be no Calmaria without the Sabbat. The Sabbat are perceived as mindless, savage, and blood thirsty fiends of the vampiric world. The Sabbat believe that mortals are food and nothing more, why hide from food. They don't act as pawns for their elders like most vampires in the Calmaria, instead they accept they are undead and act like they should, natural is what they call it. Sabbat vampires are inherently alien and their behavior reflect it. Cities held by the Sabbat are some of the most violent places in existence: Detroit, Miami, New York, Buffalo, Atlanta are all under Sabbat control. Sabbat are gaining in power, some younger vampires are frustrated by the unattainable power and ineffectiveness of their elders have joined the Sabbat in protest. Many of the younger vampires however would rather live with the evil they know than the one they heard horror stories about.

Some of the Sabbat ritual includes : vampires, upon their Embrace, are unceremoniously buried in the ground. The subsequent rite of having to claw her way out of the cold, blind earth after having her head dashed open with a shovel strips away much of a Sabbat neonate's Humanity. She is then ready to join her Sabbat sectmates as a monster rather than as a feeble, mewling kine.

The Sabbat corrupts and distorts many conventions of the institutions that stand against it. Many of the rituals and practices of the sect stem from the Catholic Church, including partaking of the VauLderie, a corruption of the Eucharist in which vampires drink from a chalice of their commingled vitae to strengthen loyalty.

The vampires of the Sabbat also participate in numerous other rituals, of which there are a seemingly endless number. The sect regularly makes use of fire, serpents, violence and blood at its rituals, which may take the form of fire dances, snakehandling, torture, ceremonial killing or other debased practices. The rituals' purpose is to create solidarity in the packmates, who lead tense, and hostile unlives and are prone to fractiousness and mistrust.

The Sabbat is composed mainly of Calmaria clan rebels, but there are two vampire clans who are pretty much just in the Sabbat. One of these are Lasombra, they have fallen from grace, and love it. They are gracefull and predatory, the Keepers (as in "my brother's...) guide and whip the Sabbat into an implacable force. They have given themselves completely over to the dark majesty of the Embrace. Why fear murder, frenzt and predation if it is what it is to be a vampire? Lasombra do not reject all things mortal but shape them. The Lasombra have been a instrumental part of the Church. But have turned their back on it, but bring the rituals of the church with them, shaping it into something dark and twisted. Lasombra are most famous for being able to manipulate a living, tangible, "darkness". They fight the Jyhad or the game (the fight that has been passed down since the time of Cain), proudly, but unlike many Kindred, they firmly believe they can win. Their weakness is that they cast no reflections in anything, also since they are so immersed in darkness, they take even more damage then their fellow vampires.

The second clan in the Sabbit is the fiends of Clan Tzimisce. If Clan Lasombra is the heart of the Sabbat, Clan Tzimisce is the soul. Most vampires are grow uneasy when in their presence. They are famous for their Vicissitude powers, this power can give crippling disfigurements to any, used mainly for tortures. Most of the clan don't fit the description of howling war packs and appear to be rational, intelligent and very gracious to guests. They are the foremost in the knowledge of the vampiric condition. The younger fiends are seen as merciless and sadistic by bending and twisting the bodies of their victims by use of vicissitude power. The fiends hate the warlocks with a fairy passion. They hope they will find a greater purpose to the kindered as whole.

There are 4 other clans who are nither with Calmaria or the Sabbat, these are the Followers of Set or Serpents, who can control the serpents they are named after . Giovanni or, necromancers who use vampire magic to manipulate the dead. The Ravnos who are chaotic figures who are great tricksters, nicknamed the Deceivers, they make extensive use of chemistry to porform incredible effect and to protect themselves. The last of the independents are the Assmite, they are assassins who have perfected the "perfect kill" They claim that their founder was not of the third generation like all the other clans but a Amuthuslia of the second generation. They seek to make themselves closer to their founder and actively seek out the blood of vampires who are stronger so that they will be stronger and another step closer to their founder.

What would happen if a forbidden union between a Ventrue prince and a Lasombra princess fell in love? What might the repercussions of such a union be? Would it shake the very foundations of the vampire world? Could both Sabbat Princess and Calmaria Prince co-exist or will they both be destroyed? If not by themselves then by their fellow vampires. But what if a union could happen, could the fighting finally come to an end? After many thousands of years, could the fighting really come to an end? Or will it just pour gasoline on the raging wildfire?

**Author Note: First of all I would like to congradulate those of you who were able to read it all. Kudos! Next I would like to tell you this has not advanced the plot but the last paragraph has set the stage for what the story is about. This story is based heavily on the Role Playing game Vampire: The Masuqerade. Please Review, tell me what you think about it, you don't have to tell me it's long or that I suck at summerising, I know that. Don't worry about me not updating, I wouldn't just stop without even puting some of the story down. Will be working on it.**


End file.
